wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus (album)
"Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" is the third Dorothy the Dinosaur album and the first Christmas-based one. Tracklist # When Santa Meets Dorothy The Dinosaur # Tell Us A Story, Captain Feathersword # Riding On Santa's Sleigh # Dorothy Through History # A Miracle In A Manger - Bonus Song Featuring John Paul Young # Introduction # Waltz With Me # Introduction # Toys! Toys! Toys! # Introduction # Dorothy's On Santa's Sleigh - Bonus Song Featuring Casey Chambers & Poppa Bill # Waltz With Me (Count One, Two, Three) # Wags' Christmas Bone - Bonus Song # Go, Go, Go (When We Push Go) # How I Love Rosy Petals # I Love Rosy Petals (Rock 'n' Roll) # Santa's Big Brass Band - Bonus Song # It's Christmas # Introduction # Christmas Like It's Always Been # Riding On Santa's Sleigh (Reprise) # Groovy, Groovy Wags # Dorothy And Santa's Finale # The Wonder of Christmas (Through The Eyes Of A Child) - Bonus Song Personnell * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Produced by: John Field, Paul Field * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Jennifer Andrade, Carolyn Ferrie * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Paul Field * Santa Claus Vocals: Simon Pryce * Special Guest Vocalists: Bill Chambers, Kasey Chambers, Morgan Crowley, John Paul Young * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Jennifer Andrade, John Field, Paul Field, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Character Voices: Clare Field, Paul Field, Caterina Mete, Ben Osbon, Isabelle Osbon, Madeline Osbon, Paul Paddick Musicians * Guitars: John Field * Bass Guitar: Rowan Lane, Chris Lupton, Alex Keller * Lap Steel & Slide Guitar: Bill Chambers * Mandolin: John Field * Cello: Alex Keller * Violin: Sonja Keller * Piano & Keyboards: Phil Grove * Saxophone: Steve Fitzmaurice * Trombone: Roy Ferrin * Trumpet: Alan Davey * Drums: Mark Marriott, Steve Pace * Percussion: John Field, Mark Marriott, Steve Pace * Recorded by: Alex Keller, Craig Abercrombie, Phil Grove * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios and Caspian Studios * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Trivia * A Miracle In A Manger, Dorothy On Santa's Sleigh, Wags' Christmas Bone, Santa's Big Brass Band, Groovy, Groovy Wags, The Wonder of Christmas (Through The Eyes Of A Child) are the bonus songs on this Christmas album. * This is the only album where Sonja Keller plays the Violin * Pianist Phil Grove debuts on this album. * Drummer Mark Marriott debut on this album. * Bassist Chris Lupton returns on this album. * Kasey Chambers and Bill Chambers guest star on Dorothy On Santa’s Sleigh. * Guest musician Bassist Roman Lane Saxophone Steve Fitzmaurice & Trumpet Alan Davey on this album. *The Wiggles are mentioned in some songs on this album, like The Wonder of Christmas (Through The Eyes Of A Child) and Wags' Christmas Bone Gallery * See here Category:Dorothy the Din [[Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur albums Category:Christmas albums Category:2009 Category:2009 albums Category:Spin-off albums Category:Albums